


Memory Only Slumbers

by SoloDragonfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, memories!, more as I continue to write this, these two are little balls of love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloDragonfly/pseuds/SoloDragonfly
Summary: Prompt by Theladyofravenclaw:After being married for 15 years Victor and Yuuri wake up back in 2016 to watch their younger selves fall in love.





	Memory Only Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theladyofravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofravenclaw/gifts).



> I'm really happy to be writing this. This is the first ever fic I've written for Yuri!!! On Ice, and the first one I've ever properly published. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

*beep-beep* *beep-beep*

"Urgh," Victors hand stretches out of the covers and slams down on the alarm clock by the side of the bed. Although, he thinks, he doesn't remember setting it. 

"Yuuuuuuuri!," Victor croons, turning over slowly, his movements still sluggish from sleep, to face his sleeping husband. He can't help but smile at how his soft, precious face is lit in the early morning sun. Victor nudges him subtly, almost not wanting to wake him. To think, after fifteen years, he still feels like a love sick puppy every time he lays eyes on him. "It's morning, rise and shine".

"What?" Yuuri's voice barely above a whisper as he wakes. His eyes flutter open sheepishly in the bright light of the rising sun and he looks up at his husband. Victor feels a swell of affection as his husband quietly yawns and looks up at him lovingly. 

Yuuri props himself up on one arm, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Victor's forehead. The room in the background disorients him, and for a second he forgets where they are. "Are-Are we in Hasetsu?" 

 

Victors laugh rings through the quite room. Victor thinks the posters might have given it away. He looks over his husband left shoulder and sees one of his old competition poster, still up after all the years that had past. The picture is of him with long flowing hair that cascades down his back mid skate. The pose being struck makes his butt look brilliant.

 

"Yuuuuuuuri! We got here last night, remember? It was just really late so we headed upstairs and settled in for the night."

"Oh, yeah, I guess we did," Victor chuckles at his uncertainty. 

"I'm sorry, I just.." He starts, but Victor cuts in, his smile replaced by a look of concern. 

"Did you have that nightmare again?" He asks softly, lying back down and taking Yuuri's hands in his own. The last few months it had been like this every morning, Yuuri shaken by something twisted his mind had conjured up. 

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, I dreamt about the first time you came here, when you decided to be my coach." He ducks his head a little, his cheeks cherry red. 

"Oh," Victor sighs in relief, rubbing small circles on the back of Yuuri's hands. 

"It was so surreal, like I was really reliving it," He exclaims, smiling at his husband. "And to think, here he is, the love of my life, in the home that I grew up in, in which I dreamt that one day this would happen," His smile spreads, Victor hums softly and nuzzles his nose against Yuuri's. 

"I'm glad for it," Victor replies, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way."

For a moment they lie there together, entwined and content, with only the sounds of each other's breathing and the far away chirping of birds. The feeling of their intimacy, of Yuuri, his Yuuri, close to him is more than he could have ever dreamed. 

"We need to get up to meet your family, it would be rude other wise," Victor says after some time, disturbing the peace. Yuuri sighs, but nods understandably, slipping out from under the covers and crossing the room to grab a shirt from his suitcase. The well-treaded flooring creaks and groans with each step he takes. 

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" His voice is quiet, Victor not certain he was being directly spoken to. After living with Yuuri for so long you get used to it, he supposes. Whilst his husband has his quirks, he also has his charms and affections, in which Victor could never be more grateful for. He lets out a small chuckle. 

"Your mother would have made a feast for our return! I don't think it wise to skip out on such a delicious thing as her cooking. We could go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're right, maybe tomorrow at the usual."

"I'd love to! They make the best pancakes!," Victor chimes as he pulls an oversized sweater from the nightstand over his head. The thought that the two of them have gone from awkwardness and fighting over nothing to such domestic conversations as this fills his heart with joy. Although the pair aren't without their differences. 

"Come one, Vitya, we need to head down, its already nine thirty." Yuuri calls from the door. 

"Hold on, hold on!"

Victor makes his way across the room, tying up the drawstring on his pants as he goes. Yuuri smiles at him from the door, his grin almost reaching from ear to ear. 

"What is it, Yuuri?" Says Victor, grinning, his husbands mischievous look always a delight. 

"Sometimes I just can't believe you're mine."

"And I you," Victor leans down, his hand cupping the side of Yuuri's face, and kisses his husband softly. He pulls back slightly and lingers for a moment, Yuuri's brown eyes looking up to meet his, and he knows that wherever he is, Victor is home. 

"Come on," He croons, taking Yuuri's hand in his, their fingers intertwining in perfect muscle memory. Yuuri slides the door open and the pair step out into the hallway, now...darkened?

"Wha-What is this?" Whimpers Yuuri. A chill washes over the two of them as a cold breeze passes down the hall way. 

"Is-Wait...it isn't night time," Victor exclaims. Yuuri's grip on Victors hand becomes tighter and they both look at each other in disbelief. 

"We just woke up, it can't be."

"Yuuri, it's summer, and the morning, but look," Victor points towards the window at the end of the hall. Outside the moon shines brightly in the sky and snow falls hurriedly, swirly and blowing about. 

"Lets investigate?" Victor tries to sound brave, but the shock is still clearly visible on his face. Yuuri nods hesitantly and follows his husband down the hall. 

Both of them trail down the stairs, hand clasped firmly together. Victor gives Yuuri a reassuring smile, as his husband's hand has already started to shake. 

"It'll be okay, I promise." Yuuri only offers a small whimper in response. 

As they reach the ground floor, the pair are taken aback at the amount of people in the restaurant. 

"How is this happening?" Whispers Yuuri. No one turns to look at them, let alone acknowledge them. 

Before Victor can answer, a brown mass of fur comes bounding across the room towards a plate of food in the hands of one of the restaurants occupants. Victor and Yuuri freeze. 

"M-Makkachin?" Whimpers Victor. His beloved canine companion had sadly passed away over a decade ago, and the sight of him, young and alive and running around, left him speechless. 

What Victor failed to realise was his husbands eyes growing in alarm, and also understanding. 

"Victor!" He snaps at his husband, stepping in front of him and reaching a hand to hold his face. "I need you to listen. I don't know what's happened, but I know what's going on."

Victor stares down at him in disbelief, his lips parted as if to speak, but his mind is racing with questions and thoughts and Oh god what was going on!

Yuuri sighs, and wraps his hand firmly around Victor's wrist, dragging him behind him as he makes his way towards the outdoor onsen. 

"What...Where are we going, Yuuri?" Victor asks, still shaken. 

"It's my dream, this is exactly how it happened in my dream," He says out loud, but Victor doubts the words were addressed to him. 

The couple race outside, Yuuri pushing open doors just as he had done that night. The went through the last door, past the men bathing inside to the outer onsen. 

There, illuminated by moonlight stood a dumbstruck Yuuri, much younger than the one currently holding onto Victor, and...himself, fifteen years younger, hand out stretched in invitation to the younger Yuuri. 

"It's...our past."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope you like where the story is going and I can't wait to develop and finish it. I apologise for the length of my first chapter. As a student I haven't had time to complete the story but please know I am working on it. 
> 
> -The fics title comes from the quote: Memory only slumbers—never dies. ~Thomas Paine (1737–1809)
> 
> -Chapters from now on will be longer in length, hopefully by an extra thousand words. I had trouble getting my ideas down but the story is now planned and the next few parts are on their way. 
> 
> -I will be uploading hopefully once every fortnight, but please know I have other commitments and another large scale writing project that takes up most of my time. 
> 
> -My tumblr is solodragonfly, so please feel free to find me and message me with any queries about the fic. Feel free to share it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it! I can't wait to continue on with this story :)


End file.
